Pelinappula
by Larisx
Summary: Areenan tapahtumat ovat menneisyyttä, mutta peli ei ole ohi.


**Pelinappula**

**Title:** Pelinappula  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Nälkäpeli (The Hunger Games)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Katniss/Peeta, tulkintana voi olla myös Katniss/Gale  
><strong>Genre:<strong> draama, romantiikka, (jonkin asteinen kauhu?)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> spoilereita sarjan henkilöiden suhteista  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hahmot ja Nälkäpeli ovat Suzanne Collinsin matskua, minä vaan leikin ficcaamalla.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Areenan tapahtumat ovat menneisyyttä, mutta peli ei ole ohi.

**A/N:** Nälkäpeli ficci, inspiroiduin ennen leffaa, joten siksi pätkä sijoittuu kirjan maailmaan. Ficcihaasteen ficci.

* * *

><p>Ajettuani hissillä ylimpään kerrokseen ja päästyäni huoneeseeni en halunnut muuta kuin kaatua pehmeisiin lakanoihin ja nukkua. Nälkäpeli oli vihdoin ohi ja minä olin matkalla kotiin. Kunhan pääsisin pois Capitolista ja näkisin perheeni tuntisin ehkä hetken iloa ja turvallisuuden tunnetta. Tunteita, joista oli tullut minulle lähes vieraita viimeisten viikkojen aikana.<p>

Riisuin hempeän keltaisen mekon yltäni ja kömmin vuoteeseen, mutta en voinut nukahtaa. Tärisin päästä varpaisiin ja kun suljin silmäni, palasin areenalle. Näin keihään lävistämän Ruen, Cloven kivellä murskatun pään, mutantteja hyökkäämässä minua kohti. Peetan, joka makasi verissään Runsaudensarven juurella. Halusin kirkua, mutta purin tyynyä, jottei kukaan kuulisi kauhuani ja avasin silmäni hämärässä huoneessa odottaen jonkun hyökkäävän kimppuuni.

Kylmä hiki sai minut värähtämään. Olin hetken varma, että minua seurattiin. Melkein tunsin silmien tuijottavan minua, arvioiden, milloin hyökätä ja raadella minut palasiksi.

Hengitin jonkin aikaa hyvin nopeasti, kunnes rauhoituin niin, että sain happea ja makasin yhä vapisten peitto leukaan asti vedettynä. Silmiin sattui, mutta pakotin ne pysymään auki. Vasta nyt ymmärsin, ettei peli koskaan jättäisi minua. Olin tiennyt jo aiemminkin, että kotiin palaaminen tietäisi elämistä painajaisten kanssa, mutten ollut ajatellut kauhun pääsevän pääni sisälle näin vahvana.

_Peeta_, ajattelin ja nousi hitaasti istumaan. Potkin peiton päältäni ja kaivoin esiin valkoisen yöpaidan ja housut, joita en aluksi ollut aikonut käyttää. Jotain minun piti kuitenkin pukea ylleni, jos olin poistumassa huoneestani.

Hassua, että pelkoni saivat minut hakeutumaan sen yhden ihmisen luo, jonka olin aluksi ajatellut olevan yksi vastustajistani joutuessani areenalle. Nyt hän oli poika, jonka kanssa taistelin itseni pois Nälkäpelistä. Poika, jonka kanssa teeskentelin koko Panemille olevani rakastunut tytönhupakko, jotta selviäisin hengissä.

Mutta teeskentelinkö minä?

En osaa sanoa.

Avasin varovasti huoneeni oven ja kurkistin käytävälle, mutta siellä ei ollut ketään. Epäilin, että minua tarkkailtiin, mutten jaksanut välittää siitä nyt. Tarvitsin jonkun inhimillisen henkilön vierelleni, jonkun, joka poistaisi ajatukseni joksikin aikaa tappamisesta ja kivusta.

Koputin Peetan oveen ja avasin sen odottamatta vastausta. Olin jo valmistautunut pyytämään anteeksi, jos hän heräisi säikähtäen, mutta leipäpoika istuikin sänkynsä jalkopäässä pää käsien varassa ja kohotti katseensa, kun astuin sisään.

"Sinäkään et taida saada unta", sanoin varovasti ja painoin oven kiinni nojaten selkäni siihen.

"En", hän vastaa hiljaa.

Huomasin vasta nyt hänen jalkansa. Vasemman jalan tilalla on proteesi ja purin huulta, jotten parahtanut ääneen. Minä yritin sitoa jalkaa, mutta tiesin tekeväni huonoa työtä. Peeta tajusi, mitä katselen ja hän taputti polveaan lyhyesti.

"En päässyt kertomaan aiemmin."

"Anteeksi, minä en osannut-"

"Ei se sinun vikasi ole. Sitä paitsi, mitä minä yhdestä jalasta. Todennäköisempää oli, että olisin menettänyt henkeni siellä."

En sanonut siihen mitään, mutta uskaltauduin peremmälle huoneeseen ja istuin lattialle hänen eteensä. Peeta katsoi suoraan minuun, mutta en kestänyt katsella hänen silmiään. Niistä kuvastui sama väsymys kuin minusta, mutta niissä on myös jotakin, minkä minä pelkään kadottaneeni.

Suru, herkkyys, elämä, en tiedä miksi sitä nimittää. En jaksanut tarkastella itseäni peilistä kovinkaan paljon illalla huoneeseen päästyäni, mutta olen melkein varma, ettei minun silmissäni ole sitä pilkahdusta, jonka Peetan katseessa näen.

Areenalla vaihdoimme suudelmia vähän väliä ja nähdessäni hänet lavalla en voinut olla hyökkäämättä Peetan syliin. Sain suudelmia sielläkin, mutta nyt kaipaan vain syliä ja lämmintä ihmistä vierelläni. Sydämeni tykytti aivan eri tavalla ja jostakin syystä suudelmien tuntu oli erilainen kuin pelin aikana. Areenalla yritin pitää meidät hengissä, mutta nyt… Nyt niissä tuntui olevan jotain muutakin.

En halua ajatella hellyyden osoituksia ja niistä tuntemaani omituista syyllisyyttä, joka yllättää minut ja saa mieleen kodin. Kotona odottavat ihmiset.

"Sinä vapiset", hän huomautti ja ojensi sitten kättään. Tartuin siihen ja nousin ylös, annoin hänen vetää minut syliinsä ja kaaduimme hitaasti sängylle. Painoin kasvoni hetkeksi hänen paitaansa ja hän silitti käsiäni, selkääni, piti minusta kiinni.

"Entä jos ne eivät lopu koskaan?" Minun ei tarvitse määritellä tarkemmin, hän tiesi mitä tarkoitin. Painajaisia. Pelkoa. Epävarmuutta.

"Eivät ne varmaan lopukaan. Mutta niiden kanssa on opittava elämään."

Haluaisin sanoa, etten ehkä selviä siitä. En halua katsella kuolemaa jokaisena elinpäivänäni, sillä minun kuuluisi olla onnellinen siitä, että olen elossa. En kuitenkaan uskaltanut. Tuntui raukkamaiselta haluta juuri nyt nukkua pois, kauas kivusta ja särystä.

Pelkäsin, etten ole enää minä. Minua on valmisteltu esittämään jotakuta toista, teeskentelemään ja esittämään, ja tein sen pysyäkseni hengissä, mutta pelin aikana koin tunteita, joilla ei ollut esityksen kanssa mitään tekemistä. Surin, kaipasin ja vihasin, kostonhimoissani myös tapoin. Se sai mieleeni keskustelun, jonka kävimme Peetan kanssa katolla ennen areenalle joutumista.

"Sanoit, ettet halua olla vain nappula Capitolin pelissä", sanon hiljaa. "Sinä et ollut."

Hän ei antanut periksi. Muistan vieläkin Peetan ilmeen, kun Ketunnaama kuoli syötyään myrkyllisiä marjoja, joita Peeta oli vahingossa kerännyt. Hän ei ollut aikonut tappaa ja tytön kuolema järkytti häntä.

Peeta ei muuttunut murhaajaksi kuten minä.

Hän kuitenkin katsoi minua lempeästi.

"Et sinäkään."

"Minusta tuntuu, että pelasin ihan heidän pussiinsa. Taistelin ja tapoin, kuten he halusivatkin. Ainoa voittoni oli se, että sain pääsylipun kotiin. Meille molemmille."

"Se marjajuttu…", Peeta muisti ja näin silmissäni kuinka aioimme mieluummin syödä myrkkymarjat kuin joutua tappamaan toisemme. "Sinä manipuloit Capitolia täysin. Mutta ei vain se, kaikki muutkin tapahtumat areenalla ja jo ennen peliä. Se, että asetuit vapaaehtoiseksi siskosi sijasta. Sen pienen tytön, Ruen kuolema, se miten huolehdit minusta, se, että pelastit minun henkeni useampaakin kertaan. Ne osoittavat ettei sinua myyty Capitolille."

Liikahdin hieman painautuakseni paremmin Peetan kylkeä vasten ja hän kietoi kätensä tiukemmin ympärilleni. Sormeilin hänen paitansa helmaa huomaamattani.

"Me joudumme palaamaan vielä tänne. Meidän pitää huolehtia seuraavista tribuuteista. Joka ikinen vuosi", sanon ääni tukahtuneena. "Ne pakottavat meidät osaksi peliä koko loppuelämämme."

"Totta. Mutta parempi tällä puolella kuin areenalla."

"En halua lähettää henkilökohtaisesti oman vyöhykkeeni ihmisiä kuolemaan. En halua valmistella heitä Capitolin uhrimenoja varten."

"Ehkä tämä loppuu joskus. Ehkä tulevaisuudessa voidaan osoittaa, että tämä on väärin."

Se oli minulle liian optimistista ajattelua enkä ymmärrä, miten Peeta kykeni siihen. Niin kauan kuin tämä maailma on näin turmeltunut ja ihmiset ovat yhtä kamalia kuin Capitolin pinnallinen väki ja johtajat, jotka tarjoavat verinäytelmää kansalaisilleen, eivät Nälkäpelit tule loppumaan. En pystynyt uskomaan parempaan maailmaan, en vielä.

"Pidätkö minusta kiinni?" pyysin, vaikka olin jo aivan Peetan kyljessä. En halunnut jäädä yksin, sillä en voinut kohdata painajaisia. Olin liian heikko siihen.

"Pidän", hän lupasi ja minä uskoin häntä. Kuinka helpottavaa onkaan, kun voin luottaa johonkuhun. Arvostin leipäpoikaa yhä enemmän, sillä hän oli yksi niistä ihmisistä, joita en ajatellut tästä maailmasta enää löytyvän. Inhimillinen, rehellinen ja luotettava. Hyvä ihminen.

Emme kumpikaan saaneet nukutuksi, mutta torkahtelimme vuoroittain heräten aina samoihin painajaisiin. Sain lohtua Peetan rauhoittavasta silityksestä ja lämpimästä kehosta, joka halasi minua lujasti ja turvallisesti.

Aamu aukeasi ja yritin olla kiitollinen siitä, että näen auringon säteet verhojen lomasta. Olin joka sekunti lähempänä kotia ja se on suurempi lahja kuin uskoin saavani Nälkäpeliin lähtiessäni.

Totuin Peetan syliin areenalla ja kummallinen tunne sisälläni pelotteli, että menetän turvasatamani, kun pääsemme kotiin. Kotona minua odottavat muut enkä vielä tiennyt, mitä sanon Galelle.

Tunsin Peetan hengityksen hiuksissani. Olimme rikki, mutta jollakin ihmeellisellä tavalla kaksi ihmistä kykenee silti pitämään toisiaan kasassa. Tätä minä tarvitsin. Hellyyttä, joka on niin pehmeää ja sulavaa, että se pyyhkii pois pahat muistot. Lempeyttä, joka auttaa minua taas hengittämään.

En noussut heti. Koti-ikävästä huolimatta toivoin, että aamu jatkuisi hetken pidempään.


End file.
